Sensaciones
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Ellos eran personas que no sabían qué era el amor, pero de a poco fueron aprendiendo qué era. Fic para ¿San Desastrín? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!


**Sensaciones.**

Ya saben que el sexi InuYasha no me pertenece. ¿Por qué me lo recuerdan ;(?

Este fic se hizo para la actividad ¿San Desastrín? Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!

Advertencia: Contiene Lime-Lemon, cambié algunas situaciones y lloré al hacerlo ;O;.

_Capítulo uno: Una mina normal._

Kikyou miraba atentamente a InuYasha, lo observaba con cierta idolatría. Sabía que no era perfecto, pero no podía evitar observarle así. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, había notado la belleza física de éste. Pero claro, ella no tenía permitido sentir, su único deber era cuidar su aldea.

Ahora, que ambos estaban en el mismo bote, se había animado a mirarlo y a ver mucho más de lo que simplemente sus ojos lo dejaban ver. Ella ya lo sabía, se había enamorado. Pero no podía aceptarlo pronto, o al menos hasta que su sueño de ser una chica normal se cumpliera. Nunca había soñado con eso, pero desde que sabía lo que su corazón sentía, no podía evitar querer serlo. Ser normal para _él,_ ser normal para amarlo sin límites, ser normal para ser ambos felices.

InuYasha mientras remaba se había dado vuelta para mirarla. Notó la belleza de la joven, era muy bonita a pesar de la mirada triste que siempre tenía. Pero desde que había ido a la mañana a hablar con ella, la había notado más feliz. No lo entendía, pero desde que le dijo que quería usar la Gema Shikon para que él se volviera humano la notó más feliz. Entendía que quizás a ella le alegrara la idea que fuera humano para no sufrir más la soledad que lo acompañaba, porque ahora estaría en compañía de los humanos. Mas no entendía por qué no se preocupaba de ser una chica normal. Perdería todos sus poderes, ya no podría defenderse. A él le consternaba la idea de que le pasara algo a la sacerdotisa, había aprendido a quererla, a preocuparse por y de ella. No soportaría si se hacía daño.

Habían viajado en bote toda la mañana, pero la tarde se presentó. Una hermosa atardecer los cubría, donde ambos analizaban su futuro. Uno no sabía si aceptar, la otra deseaba que le dijera que sí.

Ya habían llegado a destino, InuYasha ya había subido y Kikyou aún no.

El pie de Kikyou tropezó, pero no cayó porque los brazos protectores de su amado la habían sujetado. Ella lo miró, con los ojos brillosos. Se había sentido tan débil. Nunca en su vida había sido dependiente a nada ni nadie, pero ahora sentía que si él se fuera no podía seguir adelante. Que necesitaba refugiarse en sus cálidos brazos. Que una vez en su vida dejar de luchar, dejar de defenderse y que la defiendan. Descansar aunque sea un momento corto. Maldijo su vida, maldijo ser una especie de dios, donde todos la necesitaban y ella no tuviera necesidades. Donde ella no podía amar. Quería ser normal, para dejar su vida atrás y armar una nueva con el hibrido…

Por primera vez en la vida del chico, sintió tanta pena de alguien. Esos ojos tristes pedían a gritos que los salvaran de lo que le había tocado. No iba a permitir que Kikyou siguiera sufriendo, él lo iba a evitar a toda costa. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a alguien. El joven sintió por primera vez calidez en su vida. Se sentía tan feliz de poder abrazarla, de poder tocarla de esa manera. Esa pequeña muestra de afecto, que para él era mucho, fue lo mejor que le había pasado. Podía escuchar y sentir más el tranquilo latir del corazón de la muchacha.

Aun así, InuYasha seguía con la duda que le surgía desde la propuesta de la miko.

—Kikyou, ¿por qué querés ser una mina* normal? —le preguntó en forma de susurro.

Kikyou se había crispado al escuchar eso. No sabía cómo decir porqué pretendía ser normal. ¿Él la aceptaría? ¿Él la amaba? ¿Sentía lo mismo? La joven por primera vez sentía miedo y no sabía cómo controlarlo. Y encima él se lo volvía a preguntar. Sin pensarlo, sólo dejó que por una vez en su vida su corazón actuara.

—¡Ya callate! —y lo besó.

El hombre se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto. Pero después de unos segundos, correspondió al tímido beso.

—Para poder vivir junto a vos —le dijo al separase.

Cuando terminó el beso, el hanyou se había dado cuenta de algo que su corazón hacía tiempo le decía: amaba más que nada a la chica.

La cargó en sus brazos al terminar todo y la fue llevando a su aldea. No habían hablado nada en todo el camino, era puro silencio. Y unos metros antes de la aldea, la soltó diciéndole que se tenía que ir a pensar algo. La chica lo había aceptado, sabía que esto era algo nuevo… lo era para ella también.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el beso, InuYasha no había ido a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Kikyou no se preocupaba ya sabía que la estaba vigilando. Sentía la presencia de él a su alrededor, la protegía donde iba. Y varias veces se hizo la tonta cuando lo vio en los árboles. No le sorprendía nada, sabía que el medio demonio era tímido y vergonzoso -además de cabeza dura-, por ende no iba ser tan fácil volver a la normalidad después de lo sucedido.

Varias veces había notado sus celos cuando se acercaba a los hombres para curarlos. Lo oía maldecir y notaba que quería bajar a golpearlo. Le dio gracia y había veces que sonreía como una adolescente.

Mas se estaba cansando un poco ya de la situación, no soportaba ya no poder hablar con él. Así que una noche se fue al bosque donde siempre concurrían. Hoy ya iba a dar por terminado esta situación. Se quedó parada ahí, esperando que bajara por una vez de toda.

—Ya bajá, InuYasha.

Se sorprendió por completo al sentirlo detrás de su espalda. La había abrazado de manera muy demandante, con la respiración entrecortada en la nuca. Otra sensación nueva sentía, no comprendía cómo alguien podía hacerla sentir diferente con apenas unos gestos. Se dio vuelta y lo miró, quedó anonadada al ver que los preciosos ojos dorados estaban llenos de deseo. Ese dorado estaba más oscuro que nunca. Una extraña fusión se estaba dando, y el color de las obres eran más lindas que lo comúnmente.

La muchacha se alejó un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Kikyou —dijo con la voz totalmente ronca —, sí quiero vivir junto a vos…

Ella quería llorar de la emoción. Sin pensar en nada, la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Después de unos segundos lo volvió a mirar. Lo notó sonrosado, un poco avergonzado. Sabía que ahora se iba a arrepentir de lo que tenía pensado, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Estaba dispuesta a dar ese gran paso, aunque no sabía qué pasaría luego. Se acercó al rostro y lo besó cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Esta vez el beso era mucho más apasionante.

Al principio el hanyou no reaccionaba, pero después correspondió con la misma pasión. Sus lenguas luchaban unas con otras para darse mutuo placer. Sintió como Kikyou tímidamente iba desvistiendo lentamente, pero la frenó. No quería obligarla, _**no quería que quedara manchada por acostarse con un apestoso híbrido.**_

—No… no… no continués si no querés —le dijo entrecortado.

—Yo quiero ser tu mujer, InuYasha —le había dicho con una mirada profunda.

InuYasha cerró los ojos y pensó lo mejor posible. ¿Hacer eso? Era un hombre de doscientos años, pero nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, mucho menos había hecho el amor. No entendía nada de eso, pero sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar que su corazón se dejara llevar. Así que se sacó su haori y lo colocó en el suelo, hizo que Kikyou se acueste en él. Él quedó encima de ella y la contempló. Era una mujer con todas la palabras, era la que esperaba y ahora se estaba por entregar por completo. Colocó sus codos a un costado para no aplastarla. Fue besando con mucho amor y pasión esos labios, dejándolo completamente húmedo. Fue bajando hasta el cuello, y bajó un poco más. Sabía que tenía que sacarle su kimono, pero no se animaba. Suspiró. Lo que ella más necesitaba era un hombre que no dudara. Sin esperar más, le sacó la parte superior de la vestimenta. Quedó impactado. Nunca imaginó que el cuerpo de Kikyou fuera así, se la imaginaba más plana. Pero no, sus bustos eran un poco grandes, justos para sus manos. Éstos eran adornados por unos sonrosados pezones.

Kikyou no quería quedar atrás, así que también fue sacando parte de la ropa. Vio los fuertes músculos de su amado, apreció todo el torso. E hizo algo que InuYasha no se animaba, a tocar el caliente cuerpo de su amante. Lo acariciaba con cuidado y ternura. Le sonrió.

—Me hacés feliz, InuYasha —le dijo y él sonrió.

Ambos se besaron y fueron sacando la ropa que traían. Ya no había nada que los interrumpieran en seguir. InuYasha la tocaba como si fuera más delicada que un cristal, que con la mínima brutalidad se rompiera. Besó sus senos, su vientre plano y un poco más allá. Y sin esperar más, unieron sus cuerpos en el más bello acto de amor. Aunque InuYasha frenó cuando olió sangre y notó la expresión de dolor de la joven miko.

—Seguí, no pasa nada —le sonrió. Sabía que entregar su pureza iba a doler, pero no se comparaba en nada con el placer que sentía.

InuYasha igual fue lo más suave que podía. Cuando la chica se fue acostumbrando, fue a más velocidad.

_Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro, ambos gritaron al llegar al éxtasis. Se olvidaron de todo por un momento. Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda del joven y él le mordió el hombro cuando llegaban al punto máximo. Los amantes se entregaron a la pasión…_

Después de mostrar lo que sentían, ambos quedaron exhaustos. InuYasha se durmió al lado de ella, abrazándola con ternura y ella durmió en el pecho de él. Lo miraba, lo admiraba en silencio mientras lo veía con tanta paz.

—Te quiero, Kikyou —le balbuceó dormido.

Ella le acarició el rostro. Sabía que eso no lo iba a volver a escuchar, pero no le importó. Con una sola vez le bastaba, porque ahora iban a estar juntos.

—Yo también —le contestó mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

'_Kikyou, eres la primer mujer que amo…'_

**¡FIN!**

….

*Mina: gerga argentina, quiere decir mujer.

N.A: Kya! Me costó mis dos ovario este fic, pero como Kagome aquí no existe es más fácil (¿?). No sé si es Lemon o no, pero no pude hacerlo más detalles como lo hago, ya me dolía un beso no se imaginan más (¬_¬). Espero no haber ofendido a nadie, pero si hubo algo más yo en el manga-animé me lo imaginaba así. Creo que Rumiko si le ponía hentai lo hacía así xD! Pero lo que más me costó es que Inu le diga te quiero a Kikyou (u-u).

Duele admitirlo, pero yo a Inu siempre lo vi más apasionado con Kikyou que con Kagome. Por eso la parte donde lo hacían no me costó imaginarlo, pero sí escribirlo (;O;). Puto InuYasha, ¿por qué no la veías así a Kagome, eh, eh?

Bueh, espero que no haya quedado OoC, lo hice lo más IC que pude. Si lo hubo me avisan.

Por otra parte, no continuaré mis historias hasta nuevo aviso. Es que estoy haciendo el curso de ingreso en la universidad y no me deja espacio para nada. Perdón

Si te querés pasar por el foro pasate por el siguiente link:

Sacá los espacio nada más.

www.f anfiction topic/84265/1 060 58874/3/C onc urso-San-Desastr%C3%ADn-Mes-del -amor-en-Si%C3% A9nta te#1 07709564

Hasta luego!

Oaky-chan!


End file.
